Just The Nordics
by Mischiefer
Summary: Drabbles about our favourite Nordics! Contains Fluff, lot's of it! Pairings; SuFin, DenNor (planning on writing something with Iceland soon!) Please read!
1. Mr Puffin

**Ok, so this idea I got from my friend Thea ^^ Thanks! :D**

**So, this is just for fun!**

**(Sorry if my English kind of sucks, but hey! Im Norwegian)**

It was just a regular morning for all the Nordics. Or… as normal as it could get in their household.

For the moment thought, Finland was making breakfast, Norway was sitting by the table with his favourite novel at the moment, Sweden was just watching his "wife" doing what he was doing over the edge of his newspaper and Denmark was sleeping on the couch. That lazy ass wouldn't get up.

Iceland on the other hand was in the bathroom.

Everything was for once going smooth, no interruptions or sudden sounds. Not until…

"Hey! Where's Mr. Puffin?" the teens voice filled the room, and Finland almost lost the mug with juice on the floor.

An angry Iceland with only a towel around his waist stormed down the stairs. "Where's Mr. Puffin?" He repeated, frowning at all of them.

"You have to take better care of him, Emil." Norway said, his eyes fixed on the book. Iceland just glared at him. He then turned his gaze towards the sleeping Dane.

He stormed over to him and yanked him up by his tie. Caught by surprise, Denmark's eyes widened and he choked. Finland just sighed and continued with his duties.

"Where's Puffin, you idiot?" Iceland spat, frowning at the taller and released him from his grip. The tall blonde caught his breath before frowning back. "I didn't take that ugly bird of yours! Why would I want that?" he almost growled, being quite angry with waking up like that.

Iceland just snorted. "Sure, who else would have taken it?"

"Me?" A rough voice said, and Iceland turned his gaze towards Sweden. "Sve, why would you-"Iceland started, but was cut off my said man. "I j'st th'ght 't w'ld be b'tter t' t'ke 't o't of y'r b'dr'm." he answered in his thick accent, looking at Iceland with an expression that would scare for example Lithuania to death.

"Oh…Uhm, where is he?" Iceland asked, still a little surprised that it was Sve and not Den.  
The Swede just pointed towards the window and continued to watch his "wife" who caught him watching and giggled, making the taller blush slightly and look down at his newspaper.

Iceland widened his eyes, and walked out to the garden, half naked.

Of course, Denmark couldn't let an opportunity as this just pass by. So he locked the door and watched Iceland bang on it and curse in Icelandic while he himself was laughing his ass off.

**Author's Note; Well, hope ya liked it guys! As said, this was just some random stuff my friend came up with, but it turned out okay I hope! **

**Btw, I am glad Sweden is a man of few words! His accent is so hard to write, I got it all wrong D: So, here's a translate xD**

**Sve; I just thought it would be better to take him out of yer bedroom.**


	2. Turn Him On

**The third! I just felt like there had to be fluff here! And it does, doesn't it?  
Well, this is a SuFin and its just fluff! Hope ya like it! ^^**

_His favourite moments were when he was able to just relax, feeling his husband strong arms around his tiny body. When they were able to forget everything around them and just melt into each other like they where the last persons standing on the earth._

"Su-San, I made you cookies!" the young mans' voice almost sang, wearing a smile that could melt any persons heart. Berwald looked up from his novel to see his wife walking towards him with a plate of cookies in his hands. He wore a green and pink apron which fitted his figure perfectly if you asked Berwald.

The smaller blonde sat down beside his husband with the same smile plastered on his face. "Cookies" He repeated, and giggled. He swore he saw a blush on the taller man's cheeks. It made his heart melt.

"Th'nks" Berwald muttered, taking one of the cookies. The Finn watched closely as he took a bite. "So, what do you think?" he said, before adding a very important part. "I made them chocolate chips, your favourite."

Berwald just nodded and looked at his wife. "'t's gre't, T'no" he said in his thick accent.

Tino just blushed, and yelped when he felt his husband strong arms around him. "Yu'r so c'ring." He almost whispered, hugging him tightly. Tino only giggled again, and looked at him. "Says you! You are always so caring and giving!" he smiled.

The Swede just tsk'd as an answer, placing soft kisses on the smallers neck. Tino arched it so Berwald would get a better sight of his neck.

"Berwald…" Tino whispered with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Berwald felt his guts almost burn up by how he said his name. It was so sweet and tender, so _turning _on.

It ended with Tino being lifted up by the other male; bridal style. He attacked his neck with sweet kisses all the way up too their shared bedroom as Tino laughed softly with a huge smile on his face. "I still know how to turn him on" Tino thought for himself as he was moaning while the Swede was taking care of him, pleasuring all the Finn's needs.

**So there ya have it! The fluffy thing xD**

**I really hope you liked it. And as said, please come with ideas via PM! ^^  
Since I defiantly suck at Sweden's accent, here's the translate.**

**Sweden; Thanks (1), its great, Tino (2) and; you're so caring (3)**

**R&R guys! Make me happy:'D**


	3. Puzzle

**Hiya! It's me, Mischiefer xD  
This is gonna be my first attempt on Hetalia fanfics ;D****  
****This is called a DenxNor fic 'cause my first drabble is with them. There will be a lot of SuFin and IcexHongKong too ;D****  
****Its really just a lot of drabbles with The Nordics. Probably some other pairings too, we'll see. Anyway, warning! Yaoi, and fluff.****  
****Rating may go up, because of possible smut. We'll see :)****  
****Disclaimer; I do not own Hetalia or the Nordics... :'(**

"Take it out!"  
"But it wont come out!"  
"I said, take it out! Now!"  
Tino raised his eyebrow. He looked over at Berwald, who seemed to have noticed the yells as well as he had folded his newspaper and looked towards the stairs with questioning eyes.  
"What on earth...-?" Tino started, but was cut off my another yell. "I didnt mean to, Norgie!"

"You placed it wrong, it'll ruin it all!"  
Berwald had a fain blush on his face because of the humiliation, and looked over at Tino. "M'ybe w' shou' h'lp 'em?" Tino just shook his head. "I'll go." He said and the Swede nodded.

Tino climbed the stairs, scenario's going trough his head. "They cant be doing that..." he thought for himself as he reached the top, eyes wandering towards the room where the sounds came from.  
He heard a claps of skin and a low yell. Tino stopped, eyes widening.  
"Do I really dare to walk in there...?" he whispered to himself, clutching his sleeve.  
He nodded for himself and sighed, walking to the door. He stood there for a while, listening and building up the courage to open it.  
He tugged on the doorknob and at the sight, his eyes widened.

Lukas and Mathias was sitting on the floor with a big puzzle in front of them. Lukas was halfway choking the Dane when Tino stepped in. Lukas let go off him, mumbling some curse words in norwegian as the Dane smiled at Tino. "Hi Tino! What is it?"  
Tino stood there wide eyed. "You are just solving a puzzle...?" he almost whispered, and the Dane laughed. "Yes! What did you think we were doing?"  
Tino just blushed and muttered a nothing as he closed the door.

"I think he thought we were doing it." Mathias said too Lukas who glared at him. The Dane smirked and pulled the smalled into a hug, nuzzling his nose into the blonde's hair. "That, we'll save for later." he said and laughed, earning a smack to the back of his head.


	4. Brother Dearest

**Oh, so many people have read this in such a short amount of time! Makes me happy! **

**I guess you like the story then:'3 I hope… ^^**

**This is just brotherly "love" between Nor and Icey**

"Say it."

"No."  
"Say it."

"No, I said. God, go away. You're annoying me."  
"Say it."  
"Stop, I said! I won't!"

A blush spread over Emil's cheeks. His big brother Norway, or Lukas, was standing behind the chair he was sitting in. "Say it." He repeated, Lukas not giving up without a fight.

"No, Norway."  
"Why not?"  
"It's humiliating."

"We're alone, Emil."

Iceland sighed, staring at his brother. His indigo eyes met the other's sea blue ones, both staring at the other. It would for most other people be intimidating, but for them it was normal.

"Say it." Norway said, a small sigh coming from his lips.

Emil sighed as well. "Im busy." He said, hiding behind his phone.

"Oni-Chan" Norway encouraged. Iceland just avoided eye contact.

"Go away." Was Emil's last retort, and Lukas just sighed once more and stood up straight, and walked towards the door.

"Remember to close the door properly…" Iceland said, hiding further behind his phone. "…Oni-Chan."

Norway's lips curled up into a small smile and nodded, closing the door properly behind him.

Emil blushed, feeling like a little kid again. "Once…Never again." He whispered to himself, but a small smile prided his face. He loved his big brother very much.

He just wouldn't say it to every one else. It was more special that way, Emil thought.

Norway was his Oni-Chan. His Brother Dear. His Storebror. His Big Brother.

**Okay, this one was …okay, I guess.**

**I hope you liked it thought! Send drabble ideas, criticize me, or just read it! Either way is cool ;)**

**R&R!**


	5. His Lips

**This one is a little bit more smut! And sorry If I have many grammar fails, but as said I am Norwegian: / I hope that's okay!**

**This is DenNor, and it's Lukas POV. ^^**

When his lips touched mine, it felt like heaven. His lips would simply brush against my own, so sweet and gentle. His hands would roam my back, caressing every curve and muscle.

The innocence in the kiss would fade when he sensually lick my bottom lip with his skilled tongue, making me moan and give him free access to my own mouth.

His tongue would explore my mouth, finding every little thing that was there. He would then start dance with my own tongue, a battle of dominance breaking out.

After that, he would simply kiss my lips gently for one last time before he would look into my eyes and whisper simple nothings.

When his lips touched my skin, I felt holy. Like I was his god who he had to touch, to taste. His lips would attack my neck with sweet sweet kisses, touching all my sensitive spots. He would use his tongue to lick my sensitive neck and use his teeth to gently bite, making marks that would show that I was his and no others.

His lips would go further down, sliding his tongue over as well. His mouth would find my nipple, licking and sucking it like a lollipop.

I would moan of the pleasure.

When his lips touched my lower regions…oh god, I can't even start on that. Whenever he does that, I feel amazing. Pleasure fills my body as he…-

"Yo Lukas!" the obnoxious voice yelled out, even thought he seemed to be right behind me. I sighed, turning my head to see the man I was writing about at the moment. "What are ya doin'?" he grinned, trying to grab my notebook. I held it out of his reach, not wanting him to see my little secret. But I blushed.

He seemed to notice as his grin widened even more. "What are you writing?"

"Nothing."  
"There's something, and you wont show it too me, so it has to be something naughty!" he grinned.  
Before I could say anything more his arms were around me, hugging me tight. "M-Mathias?" I almost whispered as he silenced me with a breath-taking kiss.

My hidden wish was about to come true.

**The ending sucked, I know! Feel free to shoot me.**

**But anyway, should rating go up for this? I am very paranoid, but not sure!  
But hope you liked it anyway!  
R&R!**


	6. Su-San's Gift

**So from now on I will write a little summary of the drabble!**

**Summary; Sweden's birthday is coming up and Finland doesn't know what to get him, and he needs help. And Iceland is the only one home…**

Nothing. He didn't have anything. He had no idea what do give Su-San, he couldn't think of anything at all!

Su-Sans birthday was next week and Finland was freaking out. He needed to give Su-San something special, Su-San always gave him something very nice and expensive.

"Uhm….a chair?" he said to himself before shaking his head, sighing. "No, that's a bad idea… he has a lot of furniture."

Finland sat like this for a whole hour and couldn't figure out anything.

He went down to the kitchen to get himself some tea when he saw the teen sitting at the table with his phone in his hands as usual, probably texting that Asian boy.

Finland looked at him and thought for a while. "Maybe Iceland can help me…?" he thought for himself before poking the others shoulder. Iceland didn't react at first before he turned his head and looked at Finland. "What?" he said, not in a very nice tone.

Finland backed away a step, swallowing. He didn't really want to disturb him but… he really needed help.

"Iceland, I have a favour to ask." He said firmly, placing his hands on his sides.

Iceland just sighed and got up, looking at Finland. "With what?"

"I need help to figure out what to get Su-San for his birthday." Iceland just stared for a moment then smiled. "I know, we'll ask Leon."

"Leon?" Finland asked and cocked his head to the side. Iceland just rolled his eyes and nodded. "Leon, as in Hong Kong." He said and Finland swore he heard a stupid after that. He just shrugged it off but his nose scrunched up.

Iceland logged on something called Skype and web called Hong Kong trough his phone. He answered quickly and Finland widened his eyes as he saw the Asian's face. "Hello Emil!" Hong Kong said, a smile priding his face. "Hi. Leon, we need your help. As in Finn and me." The Icelandic said, and tilted the phone so Finland's face was visible for the other boy. Finland just smiled shyly and waved. "Hi Hong Kong." He said.

"Hi Finland. What do you need help with?" Hong Kong asked, munching on one of his crackers. His voice was weird since it was sent trough Skype, Finland thought.

"Well its Sweden's birthday soon and Finland doesn't know what to get him." Iceland said, obviously a bit bored. Hong Kong's face lit up on the other hand.

"Oh, I know exactly what to get him! You two are a little on like, that side aren't you?" he said, a smirk priding his face. Finland blushed, and then nodded. "I guess so."  
"Well, give him a little surprise. Yourself!" Hong King said as Iceland faked a puking sound as Finland just widened his eyes. "What do you mean?!" he almost choked out and Hong Kong laughed. "Well, I mean that you –"he stared but was cut off by the Finn. "I know what you meant" he said, still a bit surprised by the idea.

But when he thought about it Su-San would maybe like it. So he just smiled at Hong Kong. "I'll consider it…thanks a bunch!" Finland smiled sweetly and walked off.  
Iceland looked at Hong Kong's face and rolled his eyes. "He's weird."  
"Yeah, but he's kind of cute!" Hong Kong said, and Iceland sent him a warning look. "Not as cute as you thought!" he quickly added and Iceland smiled.

On Sweden's birthday there was cake and presents from all of the Nordics plus some other nations. A little party was thrown by Denmark and they seemed to have fun.

When Sweden was going to bed that night he wondered where Finland went as he said he had to go a bit early from the party.

As he walked in the door to his bedroom his mouth dropped at the sight of Finland sitting on his bed with one of his shirts all too big shirts on and a red bond around his head. Finland smiled sweetly at his Su-San and almost purred. "Come get your present, Su-San."

Sweden very much enjoyed that birth day.

**Shoot me for the ending. But hey, It just fitted xD Naughty Finland is fun ^^**

**Hope you liked it guys! Please send idea's for drabbles and continue to read!**

R&R!


	7. 10 Things Norway Hate About Denmark

**Just feel like I have to write one since I won't be able to in a couple of days! Sorry guys, I have to work for my school! And yes, I mean work for school. Not work with school. I have to earn money *gaaaah* so I hope you like this!**

**Summary; 10 things Norway hate about Denmark. Denmark's POV!**

1: He hates it when I take his books. I don't see why, they are boring as hell anyway! How can he read this stuff? He should be glad I took his stupid book named Anders Frank. Or was it Annie Fun? I dunno! Sounds stupid.

2: He really gets annoyed when I'm yelling. My voice is perfect, thank you Norgie. So next time you try to make me shut my mouth with one of Sve's socks, I'll just yell even more!

3; He hates it when I (more or less) accidently pulls his wired curl-thing. He just moans and then makes one of his stupid trolls beat me up. It sounds as he likes it thought. He's confusing.

4; He hates it when I bug Iceland. That little pansy is just so bug-able! But Norway is all like nonononnonoooo, so he sends his trolls after me. I hate those trolls.

5; He seems to hate it when im just there. He frowns at me all the time, like he wants me to disappear. Love you too, Norgie!

6; He hates when I'm drunk. When im drunk Im all awesome-like while he just rolls his eyes. I think he should be nicer to me there, its not like I hurt him. Quite the opposite, hehehe… except he won't let me get more than five meters close too him thought.

7; He gets really pissed when I touch him in any way. I think he's just being shy. I mean, who wouldn't want to be touched by me?

8; He doesn't like it when I'm playing with my Lego's. He thinks they are stupid and once he tried to throw them. I stopped him thought; he can't hurt my precious Lego's!

9; He hates it when I show him affection. Its like he is allergic to me. I just wanna talk with him, or if im bored.

10; And the thing I know he hates the most about me is that he, despite all this, love's me. Aww, luv ya tuu Norgie!

**Stupid Denmark ^^**

**So I hope you like it, this was a bit rushy! Send me Idea's! XD  
**

**R&R!**


	8. Stupid Trips

**Hi! Sorry this is late, but I've been working for a school trip…sat and sold waffles outside my dads work for 5 ½ hours… x_x**

**So this is it! I hope you will like it ;D Iceland POV ^^**

How was this supposed to be fun?

Tino had decided that Berwald, Mathias, Lukas and I were going on a trip. A trip is fine, but a camping trip. No. Not my thing.

"Oh, this is gonna be so fun!" Tino squealed, holding the driving Berwald's hand tight. I was sitting by the left window, sighing. Lukas and Mathias were arguing about something utterly stupid. Hanatamago, Tino and Berwald's little dog, was barking like mad, and me? I was trying to ignore them, frowning as I texted Leon and complaining about how bored and annoyed I was.

"Texting your _boyfriend_?" Mathias said as he looked at my phone. I hadn't noticed him. I turned my head to glare at him. "He's NOT my boyfriend! God, you are stupid!" I spat, frowning at him. He just blinked a couple of times before laughing. "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure." He laughed, nudging my arm.

He stopped when Norway gripped his shirt and yanked him away from me. I mentally thanked my brother, happy that I didn't need to talk to the idiot.

"Norgie, that hurts!" he complained. Norway just frowned at him. "Stop teasing my brother, you fool."

"But its fun!"  
"I don't care"

I just shook my head when the Dane hugged him and Norway just frowned. I went back to texting. _God grief, these people are annoying._

While I waited for an answer I watched as Puffin bit Mathias, much to my amusement. The stupid Dane just pouted, rubbing his head.

My cell phone vibrated and I quickly read the text, smiling.

_Ah, I can imagine. Like, China is making me join the other Asians and himself on this totally stupid trip to the sea! I would more enjoy like, being with you!_

I continued smiling as I answered, ignoring the fact that we were there and that the others were already out of the car. _Miss you too._

I watched as Berwald hugged Tino, making the smaller giggle. I just rolled my eyes.  
Mathias was poking Lukas' arm as he tried to get the luggage out, ignoring the other.

I sighed, rubbing my temple. This was gonna be a long, long weekend…

**Please don't hate me! I hope it wasn't that bad!D:**

**Anyway, next one will be pure, pure love stuff! Ha-ha, fluff: D  
R&R! Send Idea's: D**


	9. Last Night

**Okay, the fluff isn't coming yet, sorry! I just got inspired listening to a bit Linkin Park and Bring Me the Horizon ^^ **

**Enjoy ^^ This is DenNor btw; D**

Waking up with a headache is bad. Waking up without remembering what happened the other night is worse.

Norway rubbed his temples, groaning at the head ache. He yawned and looked sleepily down his own body. He was naked with only the sheets around his waist and down.

His brows furrowed, why the hell was he wearing nothing? He had a perfectly fine pair of PJ's at his room, and they were…

His room. This didn't smell like his room, nor did it look like it. He started to panic, his eyes darting around the room quickly. He couldn't say he knew where he was, and confusion filled him.

As he was about to freak out he heard a noise from the room beside, probably the bathroom since he heard showering noises. His eyes widened, his hand covering his mouth to not make any sounds. "Oh god…" he whispered into his hand and stared at the door.

After around five minutes the water stopped and then after one more minute, a tall figure with a towel around his waist and another one in his hair stepped out.

Norway's mouth almost dropped to the floor when he saw the man, his face becoming red and his mind trying to work out what happened. He then stared at the man again, and now he could see who it was. He felt anger flow trough his veins. "Denmark." He said firmly, covering as much as he could with the blue sheets.

The Dane looked towards the smaller and grinned. "Hi Norway! So you're finally awake? And you always say that you are up so early, blah blah blah." He started, but Norway shot him a glare. "What am I doing in your room without any clothing?" The tiny blond asked irritation in his tone.

The Dane looked at him and seemed to think trough the situation and then laughed. "Oh, Norgie! You got really drunk last night, and I took you home." He said, and grinned.

Noway sighed and nodded, but looked at Mathias as he continued. "Then you started to hit on me and, well, I couldn't say no to you…" he said, smirking. Norway's eyes widened and put his face in his hands, shaking it. "Nononono, shut up! We didn't…!" he started but as the Dane crawled over to him with a smirk he stopped, shocked expression. "Yes we did." He said, laughing. "And you liked it." He said and stroke Norway's cheek.

Norway blushed and glared at him. "Last time." He said firmly

Oh, Lukas. You are so paranoid. Last time…hehehe… far from last time!

**Teehee, this was fun writing! Hope you like it!  
Send me ideas ;D And I love reviews, so keep sending 'em ;D**

R&R


	10. Never Touch Your Teen Brothers' Diary

**Okaaaaaay, sorry this took time! I've been working very much with a presentation I'm gonna have in school, and I've recently started don football again! Wee ^w^ Wee won 5-2 today, weeee!**

**But long story short, this is about Norway finding and reading Iceland's diary!**

_What the hell…? What is this?_

Norway stared around the room, watching every piece of clothing and every old box of coke on his baby brothers' desk.

His eyes were wide with surprise, the sight making the Norwegian a little bit unsteady.

"I have to clean this up…" he sighed and got started.

After two hours of folding clothes, laundry, vacuuming and dusting he was finally finished, wiping sweat pearls from his forehead. "Just some stabling left." He mumbled for himself and looked at the shelves.

His eyes wandered over the many books his brother had but his gaze stopped at one specific book. He walked closer and took it out from the shelf and looked at it for a long time. _Diary._

Curiosity took his advantage of the poor Norwegian and opened the book slowly. He read trough the first page which was just a warning his brother had written there. But he didn't care and flipped over to the next page.  
He looked trough several pages without finding anything interesting.

Well, that was said to soon.

When he came to around page 50 his eyes narrowed, then widened. He read the text once, then twice, then ten times before he closed the book. Oh god… Oh god, that was horrible.

Norway was paralyzed. He quickly walked out of the room and bumped into no one else than Iceland. Iceland glared at his brother, before just looking normally at him and put his hands on his sides. "What were you doing in my room?" He said, and Norway just shook his head, wanting to be everywhere else than here now. "I was just cleaning your room…" he said and almost ran down. Iceland blinked in confusion and just shrugged and walked in.

His eyes widened when he saw his Diary lying on the floor, open. The page that was open was his most private memory ever. He groaned as he imagined Norway reading this.

He read over it himself as he didn't remember how bad it actually was.

_Well, today was…oh heck with it, today was great. I met up with Leon earlier today…or the clock right now is midnight-ish. I had snuck in without anyone noticing. But anyway, back to me and Leon… I was at his place and we… well, we did it. Finally, I say!  
And I haven't even told Norway or anyone else about our relationship. And I like it that way. Im gonna meet up with him later today too. ~Iceland_

**Aww yeah, Iceland finally got laid! **xD**  
So, what do you think? R&R :D  
And send Idea's for drabble's ;D**

**I have an M-rated idea…maybe I'll put it up soon, but this is a warning! **

**R&R :D**


	11. Truth or Dare (Part 1)

**Okay, so this is more of an M story! Fair warning!  
I think I will make the rating go up thought ;) This is very perverted xD**

**Hope you like it; D**

When a certain Dane is bored, it's bad enough. But when this Dane just downloaded an app called "Truth or Dare" on his phone, it just got worse.

Most of the Nordics were sitting in the living room. Iceland was out though, as usual. Norway and he had come up with a deal that he got to spend his Friday nights out.

So this Friday night it was Sweden, who was reading his newspaper with a cup of coffee, Finland who was knitting something for Hanatamago and Norway who was reading.  
Silence was nice at this time of the day, but of course, when you live with a guy like Denmark you can't expect to get a quiet Friday night.

"Hey, guys! I have something fun to do!" he said as he almost ran into the room, grinning widely. Norway raised his eyebrow and Sweden folded his paper, both of them rolling their eyes. Finland whined and smiled. "Oh, great Denmark! Im bored!" He said and smiled a cute Finn smile. Denmark just grinned at him, and got a glare from Sweden. Denmark just laughed at that and hugged his boyfriend instead. "Relax dude, I've got my Norgie." He said as Norway sighed and just closed his book and pushed the Dane away. "What is this fun something then?"

Seconds after he said that he got Denmark's phone pushed into his face and Norway frowned, reading the sentence in front of him. "Truth or Dare…" he said and rolled his eyes. "That's a childrens game, you fool." He said. Denmark smirked and started writing on his phone. "Nope! This one is to be super dirty!" He said and laughed, and typed in their names. "Lets play this"

**Haha, sorry! Cant write more today, so a part two will come tomorrow! ;)**


	12. Truth or Dare (Part 2)

**Hi! So, I think I'll wait with the Mpreg part. I'll write a kind ending to this part! ^^  
Sorry for not being able to write in such a long time, but I've been busy! Like, really busy! Well, hope you like this!**

Norway just rolled his eyes, and moved his gaze towards the window. This must have been the most stupid thing he'd ever agreed on joining.

"Okei! So, I'll start!" Mathias exclaimed, his big grin plastered on his face. He pressed a button, and grinned even wider. "Finny!" he yelled, and the Finn jumped, his eyes growing wide with…fear? Yes, that was fear.

"W-What? No, I don't wanna be first! I don't wanna play at all, Denmark! Come to think of, it sounds scary and embarrassing!" he squealed. Sweden glared at Denmark, who just ignored it, smiling at Finland. "But at least read your dare before you decline!"

Finland sighed, and took the phone. "Fine…but only if it's not too bad." He said, and read what stood on the phone.

The little Finn's eyes widened. "N-No way!" he almost yelled, and threw the phone at Denmark. "OW!" The Dane yelled, the phone hitting his forehead. He rubbed it, and pouted. "It wasn't that bad!"

"Yes it was! Oh my god, so embarrassing!" the Finn said, with red cheeks.

Norway only raised his eyebrow, staring at them. "What is the dare?" he asked a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. Denmark grinned, giving the phone to Norway, and Finland ran out of the room, followed by a concerned and angry-at-Denmark Swede.

"You have to give your lover an erotic massage, with only underwear on." The Norwegian man read, his eyes narrowing and his brow raising. He threw the phone back at Denmark, sighing. "You're stupid. Finland will probably be crying for twenty minutes and Sweden will kill you with a hammer." He said, and Denmark just grinned. "Nah, it was just a joke! They understand."

Norway tilted his head when he heard heavy footsteps from the stairs, and a small smile tugged his lips. "Seems like they don't, anko." The Norwegian said, and Denmark widened his eyes as he was dragged after his black tie out to the shed where Sweden had all his hammers and other useful stuff.

Finland came down and saw only Norway in the living room, tears glistering on his puffy cheeks. Finland sat down by Norway, who started to stroke his hair very lightly, trying to comfort the upset Finn without uttering too many words.

"Denmark is mean sometimes..." Finland said, and Norway nodded. "Sometimes. But what can we do?"

**Everybody just loves Mathias o.O  
Sorry, this was bad...but I have bad time! Next one will be better, promise!  
R&R!  
~Mischifer**


	13. Thunderstorm

**Okay, so I finally pulled myself together and I am gonna write another drabble! ****ヽ****(****)****ノ**

"Bribri17 11/6/12. Chapter 12

**Ooh! You should make one where Norway and Denmark are alone in the house and a thunderstorm comes up and Norway is terrified of it. And omigod these are sooo cute so far"  
I'll try this one, and I hope it's as you imagined, bribri! ~**

Lately, the weather in Norway had taken a dramatic change. It was October, and it rained all the time. Some cities were even flooded.

Lukas was sitting in the living room with a book. He'd been at the same page for over ten minutes now, as he had only watched the awful weather outside his home.

His face was paler than usual. He didn't like to admit it, but storms terrified him. He jumped in his seat when he heard thunder, and saw a flash of lighting outside. A small scream escaped, and he quickly covered his mouth. He would wake up the sleeping Dane at this rate.

Mathias had slept over at his place because yesterday they had been working on some financial problems together, and it had turned out quite late. He just borrowed Emil's room since he was in China with his boyfriend Kauro anyway.  
Loud thumps were heard from the stairs, and Lukas cursed in Norwegian. He had woken him up, and Mathias would see him like this.

Mathias entered the living room, stretching and yawning. His eyes were sleepy, and well, the whole Dane looked like a mess.

"Nor~ I heard a scream…?" he asked, his voice so groggy it made Lukas shiver. He refused to look at him, keeping his eyes on the fireplace in front of him.

"You heard wrong then. Maybe it was a dream, idiot..."

"But I heard you scream. And I don't think I had that dream again…" Mathias said, totally out of clue. Lukas understood what he meant and blushed, still not looking at him.  
"Idiot, don't dream like that about me or I wi-!" Lukas started, but again widened his eyes and cried out as another loud thundering sound was heard, and a lightening flash appeared.

The Dane finally woke up, and looked at the terrified Norwegian man with a soft smile on his face. He walked up in front of him with heavy steps and got on his knees in front of him, and pulled him into a protective embrace. Lukas yelped, but didn't let go as he was too scared, and the Dane's warm and protective arms made him feel safe.

"Lukas, it's only a thunderstorm. Its not gonna hurt you." Mathias muttered, and let Lukas bury his face into the others neck.

"How can you know? It could burn down the house…" he said, and sighed. Lukas widened his eyes when Mathias took both his hands on each of the Norwegians cheeks, and forced him to look at him. They stared at each other, Mathias face serious for once.

"It wont. And if it does, I'll save you. I would always save you, Nor" he almost whispered, and the words went right to the Norwegians cold heart, his cheeks heating up. The Dane moved closer, and their lips met, barely brushing over each other.

That's when Lukas realised the truth in his words. Mathias had always been there for him, good and bad times. The kiss washed away all the Norwegians fears, and let himself lose into the kiss neither of them caring about the thundering sounds and the flash of lightning showin trough the small, wooden framed window.

**Hope you guys liked it! If you did, I guess I write better when im hungry, haaaah! So, this one was on request! It was much easier to write when I got it like this, and I would love to try to write what you imagine! Please, do send your ideas! I'll write them all when I have time, and put them up here! ;D**

**~Mischiefer**


	14. Nightmare

**Sooo, finally people have started to send me ideas! Thanks; D  
And btw, I've come to the solution of the M-rated thing. I'll make a new fiction where I put up the M drabbles ;D I hope that'll be all right, and then you get your and I get to write them! Yay!  
This time it goes like this;**

"**Aww, that was so sweet!  
Can you write one where ice wakes up after a bad dream, then without realizing  
it he goes to Norway's room and it ends up with Norway comforting him and  
letting him sleep in his bed. (Preferably with lots and lots of precious  
brotherly love)  
(if you want something funny in it, you could also make Denmark find them  
(because he came to wake up nor or something) and he will then tease ice for  
the rest of his life)" - OtakuFujoshi**

**Yep, I'll try my best! ;D**

_He couldn't run. He couldn't hide. He tried to hide beneath the trees, but it would find him. He looked around, fear in his eyes, knowing he was next. The light shined, not far away, and he lidded his eyes, not wanting to see it, but still he couldn't shut them completely._

_They were all dead. His friends were dead, his brother was dead, and his crush, Kauro, was dead. The light had gotten them all._

_He could see the light trough his lidded eyes, and opened them. He screamed as it-…_

"AAH!" Iceland, or Emil, yelled, sitting up in his bed with cold sweat on his forehead. He was hyperventilating, some of his bangs sticking onto his forehead.

He was terrified. His nightmare had killed all the ones he cared about, and himself. He was frightened, and looked around, yelping when he saw the little lamp on his desk. He quickly got up, he just couldn't stay here.

He walked trough the corridor in the second floor, embarrassed that he was about to go to his older brother for help. But he was so scared he didn't care. His brother would understand.

He opened the door, but didn't see much as it was completely dark. He closed the door, and brought his arms up in front of him so he could feel his way too the bed.

Emil crawled onto the bed and quickly found his brother, sleeping. He just shook his brother and the Norwegian stirred, and yawned, sitting up. He used some time to figure what was going on at the time, and understood as he heard Emil's voice.

"Can I sleep here tonight..?" Emil whispered, still embarrassed. Lukas looked towards where his voice came from as he couldn't see him, tilting his head. "Why?"

Emil gritted his teeth, not really wanting to admit it. But it's the only thing he knew that comforted him; he'd done the same when he was a little child. "I had a nightmare."  
Lukas sighed, and gently rubbed his shoulder. "I see. About what?" he asked, and Emil blinked, before explaining. Lukas looked at him, rubbing his own forehead instead.  
"That's terrifying." He said, and sighed. Emil nodded, even thought he knew his brother couldn't see it. "And yes, you can sleep here." Lukas said, and lay down again. Emil did as well, and crawled under with his brother, lying very close to him. His brothers warm body made him feel safer, but frowned as he noticed he was only in his boxers. He fell asleep once again, his dreams now not haunted by bloody pictured.

The next morning Emil woke up first. He looked at the digital clock on the drawer, and sighed as it was 9 a.m. He sat up, and looked over at his brother who was sleeping. He could see more now as the sun had set, and some beams of sunlight had slipped trough the curtains. He looked at his sleeping brother, smiling. He then jumped when he saw the other frame under the blankets, his eyes widening. Emil punched the sleeping figure, scared as it could have been something from his dream. The figure shifted, and sat up.

Emil frowned when he saw the wild blonde hair he had seen many times before and the face to the hair as well. Mathias looked at him, yawning and stretching. "Hey, Emil, what are you doing here?" he asked, earning a glare from the Icelandic teen. "The question is what the hell are you doing in my brothers' bed?"

Mathias only grinned, and took his hand on Lukas' naked shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Why do you think, Icey?" he asked mockingly, and Emil threw his pillow at him. "Ew, that's just gross…" he said, and got out of there quickly.  
He was going to have to talk with his brother later…and kill Denmark…slowly  
_

**So, well, this turned out…okay, idk really xD Im gonna make the M fic today, so…yeah, if you like it, read it xD  
Send me more ideas, Im so grateful to all the pewps who have sent so far! God bless you! XD  
R&R!  
~Mischiefer**


	15. The Impressing Competition

**Hii! Sooo, here's a new drabble for you guys! :D**

**From: IntraSule**

Aw, the fluffy feels in this! X3  
Oh, I have an idea! Write one where the Nordics go skiing and they get a cool  
view of Sweden's kick-** snowboarding skills! That would be SCHMEET! :D

Pretty much it c: Hope you like it! ;D

**And btw, check out my oneshot! It's a DenNor T-rated one called "Stay With Me". Heeh ;D**

Finally the snow was here. It hadn't been snowing since February, and the Nordic nations had gotten bored of summer and longed for winter to come.

And so it did.

They were all in Norway, in a skiing resort called 'Svarstad Skisenter'. They'd just gotten up to the top of the snowy mountain and the sight was really awesome.

Everyone was on skis except Sweden who had surprised by choosing snowboard. Denmark had just laughed and patted his back, giving him a small comment; "Sure you can handle that now, Waldy?" which earned him a smack to the head by the Norwegian of the group.

"So, are ya all ready to see my awesome skills?" Denmark practically yelled out for everyone there to hear. They all seemed to ignore him except Finland who was to good-hearted to do so. "I bet you'll be great, Mathias!" He said as encouragement and smiled, which lead to the Dane giving him a hug and a big grin. "I'll impress ya!" He said while having the Finn in his arms and glanced over at Sweden who didn't seem too happy about this. A mischievous glint was gleaming in the Danes eyes and they both knew this now was a competition; Who could impress the Finn most?

So it began. Denmark did quite the job as he had done several awesome tricks as 360 and a lot more. So of course Finland would smile and applaud him.

But… then it was Sweden's turn. He was so good everyone was gaping when he returned to the bottom of the small hill and even Norway and Iceland was applauding.

"Wow Berwald! That was amazing!" the Finn squealed and hugged him tight as a proud glint appeared in the Swedes eyes. "Been practising." He said in his thick accent.  
Sweden glanced over Finland's head to see Denmark standing there, his eyes wide and his jaw dropping. He was stuttering as well.  
He then grinned and went over which made Finland let go and blush. "Y'know, you're really good! But bet you were cheating! Let's have another one, for my Norway!" he said in his loud voice and then he yelped as a cold feeling tickled down his neck.  
Sweden looked behind Denmark to see Norway standing there, his hand having a new snowball. This made Tino giggle and Sweden's lips tugged into a smile as the Dane pouted and ran over to his self-proclaimed lover

**This turned out bad, sorry D:  
And btw…I think im just gonna write the smut here! So, the rating will go up xD  
Hope that's okay! And please do continue with the ideas!**

R&R of course! I know you'll do ^^ or Norway will drown you in snow :D

**~Mischiefer**


	16. Mornings

**I'm so sorry for disappearing like that! I'll try to write a bit more about our lovely Nordics (NORDICKS) but I just forget x3 forgive me! Now I am back and I will hopefully satisfy you all with loads of fluffy stuff with the Nordics from APH!  
So, more fluff :D  
Disclaimer; Hetalia is not owned by me but I'd buy it if it was up for sale ;D  
**

11:30 in the morning and all the Nordics were in the kitchen; even Denmark had managed to get up in time for once. They had all slept over in the house they all are free to use and share whenever they want.  
The morning was as usual as can be; Denmark laying on the couch, trying to make Norway sit beside him or preferably in his lap, Sweden watching his 'wife' make breakfast while Iceland sat by the table, sending texts to his boyfriend Hong Kong(Which Norway very much dismissed).

The Icelandic looked over at his brother, who was struggling with keeping a fair distance from the touchy-feely Dane, and waved his arm to get his attention, "Hey, Norge, My boyfriend is coming over later! Okay?" he asked in a raised voice, a very small smirk playing on Iceland's lips. He knew how much Norway hated it when he used the term 'boyfriend.'

That only resulted in Norway groaning in frustration, nodding and then bury his face in the Danes chest. Denmark grinned at Iceland, mouthing a 'thank you' before hugging the Norwegian tight, saying stuff like "I still love you." And "You're so cute." In which Norway only responded with an elbow to the Dane's chest.

"How is it?" a voice chirped. Iceland tilted his head to find the source which was the Finn who smiled at him; his yellow and pink apron hugging his more 'womanly' curvy hips in a perfect way (says Sweden). Iceland only shrugged, "How's what?"  
"Having a boyfriend, duh!" Finland said, sending the Icelandic a look which indicated him thinking it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"…It's Okei." He said. 'It's amazing.' He thought as his mind drifted off to the thought of his Asian boyfriend. A small blush spread on his pale cheeks and the phone he held was hugged into his chest. Yes, he was a typical teenager in love.

Finland was about to 'investigate' further until he felt muscular arms around him, the surprise making him yelp a tad bit, "You have a boyfriend." The Swede muttered, hugging his 'wife' closer to his chest. Finland only blushed and chuckled, nodding quickly, "Yes, I have!"

Iceland looked around, rolling his eyes at the love and affection both Denmark and Norway and Sweden and Finland showed each other, treating one as a diamond, like their most precious item.  
'Just wait until Kauro and I get here. We'll be ten times cuter." He though with a little huff and went upstairs to get himself ready. He was getting visited by his boyfriend so he had to look his best, right?

_

**Sorry for crappy ending! I hope this is okay, I think I'll do a little thing with SuFin and Hanatamago next time o3o  
Please continue to send me ideas for drabbles, I'd love to try to write it!  
R&R :3**

**~Mischiefer**


	17. Ingen Soldat

Hii! Sorry for not publishing ANYTHING for a very long time! I've been so busy with a lot of various things. But I'll try to update more often!^^  
Pairings; SuFin, DenNor  
Characters mentioned; Iceland, Sweden, Denmark, Finland, Norway  
About; A relaxing evening at Sweden's place  
Disclaimer; I do not own Hetalia :c

* * *

It was exactly 11 pm in the evening. Tonight the Nordic nations had gathered at Sweden(and Finland's)'s home to celebrate their quite unique friendship they'd managed to mantain.  
The Swede was sitting on the couch with his guitar in his lap(he'd learnt to play a while ago because Finland seemed to love it when he played a song for him) and he was shifting his fingers over the strings, playing different chords in slow motions, the sound coming from the instument being a Swedish song from the famous(at least in Scandinavia) Lars Winnerbäck* called Ingen Soldat*.

Finland rested his head on the Swede's shoulder, not trying to distract him though it was very nice to just sit there with his beloved, listening to him play.  
The best part was that Sweden sang.  
It was unusual to listen to but he was surprisingly good at singing. At least he got no complains from neither Nordic.

Denmark sat there as well. He'd seated on the floor in front of the fireplace.  
On evenings like this he wasn't going crazy or being the obnoxious nation he could sometimes act as.  
On evenings like this, he sat in silence, arm draped around his petite Norwegian.  
And he had to admit, listening to Sweden sing and the guitar playing made him smile a happy yet relaxed smile.  
The song made him think of Norway just as much as it made Sweden think of Finland.

But it also reminded them about what happened a long time ago. Events like the Viking Era or the Kalmar Union*. It reminded them of now and how things were different. But that was a long time ago and now was just a painfull memory that had brought them closer.

Iceland sat there aswell, his head resting in Norway's lap.  
Though being the younger nation, he also enjoyed the song. His eyes were closed and he felt his 'brother's' hand stroke through his hair. In there moments, he could actually relax and let Norway act like the big brother he always had thought he was.

Norway's lips had tugged into a very thin smile, nothing anyone would notice as he tried to stay serious in any matter. His fingers stroked through his younger brother's hair, his other hand resting on Denmark's cheek, stroking over it.

* * *

As Sweden sang the last lines of the song, Iceland was already half-asleep, nuzzeling his cheek into Norway's thigh.  
It wasn't a particularly long song but it was very relaxing. Finland had also closed his eyes and he snuggled into Sweden's shoulder, a cute yawn escaping from both Finland and Iceland's lips, "Should perhaps take them to bed now." the Swede commented as he put the guitar down beside the couch and lifted the Finn into his  
arms, giving him a quick peck on the forehead.

The Dane tilted his head to the side to get a slight view of the Swede and nodded, "Huh, yeah. You played that song 20 times it seems." the spikey-haired Dane yawned and earned a confused look, "I played that song one time. I always finish with it." he shrugged and muttered a 'God Natt' to them before walking towards his and Finland's bedroom.

The Dane shrugged, it always seemed like that song lasted for ages. Maybe it was because he liked it so much, "We should go to bed as well. Iceland shouldn't sleep here." said the Norwegian male in his arms.  
The Dane nodded and got up, lifting the Icelandic, "Hey, Nor...you okay?" Denmark asked. Norway always got a little...weird after these get-togethers.

The Norwegian shook his head but got on his tip-toes to kiss the Dane's lips, "Snart drömmer jag om dig*." he whispered in Swedish and walked off to the guest bedroom they'd sleep in. Denmark stared as he walked off but his confused expression quickly changed to one of pure happiness and he managed to put Iceland in the guest bedroom he'd be sleeping in before the Dane joined his lover in bed, ready to dream of him and only him.

* * *

Ahahahahahaa. I love the song Ingen Soldat. The lyrics says that he's no soilder and that he should have done different. The chorus goes like;  
"I'm not a soldier

I have no weapons to take,

no crusade I want to go,

don't place me in a (couldnttranslate),

you'll never get me to stand still,

I don't work then,

I'm not a soldier

I don't think so." Something like that xD I just think it reminds them off the past simply because the mention of fighting and war. But also because of their lovers because of how they'd dissapointed them in the past yet now they'd managed to make them happy. Idk, that's just what i think ^^  
*Lars Winnerbäck is a Swedish artist who is quite famous here in Scandinavia. Maybe not for teens but I heard of him because of my father and I love his music ^^ Worth googling!

*Ingen Soldat is translated to 'No Soilder'. It's a song from the album Utanför(Outside) album 1. You should check it out and try to translate the lyrics! If you want to, I could send translated lyrics over PM.  
*The Kalmar Union is a historiographical term describing a series of personal unions (1397–1523) that intermittently joined under a single monarch the three kingdoms of Denmark, Sweden(then including Finland), and Norway(then including Iceland, Greenland the Faroe Islands and, prior to their transfer to Scotland in 1471, Shetland and Orkney). Read more here; wiki/Kalmar_Union.

Sorry for long chapter and AN! R&R :'D


	18. Strawberries(MATURE CONTENT, NO SMUT)

Finally, some Iceland? Idk. Sorry.

Hope you enjoy to read this xD

**WARNING, Mature content but no actual SMUT!**

_

"What time is it now?"  
Lukas glanced over at the clock they had put up on the wall and raised his eyebrow because of his brother's stressed voice, "Can't you see for yourself?" the Norwegian asked his little brother in an annoyed tone,.Emil was standing in front of the mirror, like he had for an hour or so now. Lukas sighed and almost gave a thin smile when he thought about how anxious Emil was about this date-...Lukas frowned. The Icelandic nation was trying to fix his almost white hair, "I'm busy." A quick roll of eyes from both brothers before Lukas sat up properly(he'd previously been laying beside a sleeping Mathias) and stretched, "It's 18:55."

Emil widened his eyes, "Oh my god, he'll be here soon!" he stressed and ran up to his room to find his phone and everything else he might need. Lukas raised his eyebrow and rose from the couch, walking over to the stairs. He waited for his brother to run down again which wasnt even two minutes later, "I still don't like the thought of you dating this late...or dating at all."  
Emil narrowed his eyes and sighed in frustration, "Nor, I'm not a fucki-...damn child anymore." he quickly changed from not saying the banned f-word in front of his brother as he earned a sharp look, "I know..just call me, okei? If you don't call or send a text every hour I'll find you." the Norwegian said and Emil stepped back, "Creepy...anyway, I'm off." he walked past Lukas, shoulders bumping into each other as he walked to the small hallway and grabbed his jacket.

The Norwegian saw that Emil lost somethng from his pocket, "Emil, you lost this." the Norwegian walked over and grabbed the tiny object. Emil's eyes widened, just like Lukas' did when he saw what this was, "..." It was a condom. Lukas stared at it for some while and seemed like he'd frozen at that spot. That was, untill Emil tried to grab it back, "T-That's mine!" he tried to grab the (to be exact) strawberry-flavoured condom.

A glare appeared on Lukas face as he yanked his arm back, not letting Emil get it back, "Nei! What the hell, Emil?! Explain NOW!" he didnt hear the sound of something moving behind him. Emil blushed, "I...Well, you know exactly what you use that for! You're quite loud, you know..." Emil muttered and Lukas stared, his cheeks going bright red. He yelped as the condom was snatched from him and a groggy voice was heard, "Condom?" Mathias yawned and examined the little object. Emil seemed to blush a shade redder, "J-just keep it! I have to go now, bye!" He absolutely would not stand here anymore, he'd dide of embarrasment. Emil quickly got his shoes on and walked out the door, Hong Kong already waiting for him.

Lukas stared at the door untill arms wrapped around his waist from behind, lips attatching to his neck, "We could make good use of this, ya know..." Mathias whispered in his 'sexual' voice and gently pinched the Norwegians hip. Lukas yelped and turned around, slapping Mathias' arm, "No way, just go to sleep again you pervert." he glared, "I will not use my brother's condom...Oh god, Emil..." he felt like banging his head in the wall and die when he thought about it. Mathias laughed and ruffled the small Norwegian's hair, earning a glare because Lukas wasnt very fond of people touching his hair, not even Mathias, "You know, he's right about one thing though." Mathias grinned and Lukas raised his eyebrow, huffing, "And what is that..?"

That wasnt so smart to ask about. Mathias grabbed Lukas and lifted him up, bridal style, "You are very loud.." Mathias whispered and walked towards the bedroom, laughing as Lukas squirmed and tried to get free.

THE NEXT DAY;

Emil sat by the breakfast table and held a little box, waiting for his brother to come down. Soon, Lukas limped down the stairs and yawned, seating himself on a free chair. Emil smirked and glanced over at his brother, "So, bror, I bought something for you." he pushed the box over and couldnt help but to laugh as Lukas' face turned as red as a..., "Strawberries. Seems you like them." Emil rose from his chair as Lukas tried to explain, say he didnt use the condom or anything. Emil just shrugged and walked towards his room, grinning in triumph,. He had two reasons to be happy;  
1, he's managed to get his brother embarrased instead of himself

and 2, he'd gotten some anyway, so what did it matter? Norway seemed to enjoy strawberries more than him anyway.

IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE M-RATED?! omg kill me. Now. Shoot me in the face xD  
I dont think I'll make more of these as this was...sucky and a little bit too...much mature stuff. I should perhaps change this to M-rate xD Well, R&R? :D

Btw I havent checked over it so it might be some misspellings...I simply didn't bother to do it. Sorry.

~Mischiefer


End file.
